Current of the Warp
by Imperial Bob
Summary: When several ships of the Imperium of Man, AdMech and Inquisition get caught in a sudden, violent warpstorm, and are dropped off into a different time and space what will become of them? Warhammer 40k/Stargate:SG 1
1. Chapter 1: The Inquisitor

The _Emperors Fury _belched fire from her many opened corridors. As soon as the Void shields had failed the Eldar Pulsar Lances pounded the Plasteel exoskeleton. The graceful Eldar Darkstars were next, launched from the ships bays they scythed through the slower and bulkier Imperial Furies. After they sliced effortlessly through the interceptors, they concentrated their fire on the Emperor class Battleship, disrupting power coils, weapon batteries and decks. The entire ship screamed in pain, echoing through the massive rooms and narrower corridors.

"Mill'Lord! We have severe damage to the prow, damage on decks throughout the ship. The ships machine spirit is in agony! We must heed it, we must heed it! " A voice yelled amongst the hundreds scattered working noises, a mechanical tinge clearly evident in his voice.

"We will not retreat from these filthy Xenos! Overburden all operational main lance batteries! All you need heed is feeding the Lances targeting data. One shot is all we need, Emperor guided!" the voice dominated the large two storey bridge, followed by an equally strong group response of "Yes your Lordship."

The massive house-sized Lance batteries rotated; each targeting one of the fast, agile Eldar ships swarming the wounded beast of Machine, clinging to it like stingy carrion flies to a carcass. They fired massive stabs of energy into the void of space, several impacting Eldar ships. Most missing due to the Eldars Holofields that interfered with the Imperials targeting attempts. Those that were hit were riped asunder. The tide of the war was slowly turning, when a salvoe of massive power slammed into the Imperial Battleship's stern quarters. The already grumbling ship shook more violently for a few seconds, then the engines could no longer be heard.

"Lordship, I fear we lost stern power. The engine's Spirits are unresponding, we are dead in the void." The Mechanical voice chimed in.

"Very well. Techpriest Valusat, inform the fleet. We must end this battle soon or it'd be the death of us!"

The other two massive ships moved towards their wounded counterpart forming a wall of hull armor, their Void shields up and absorbing the firepower being put out by the Eldar. The couple dozen escort ships trying to get a lock on the fast swarming Eldar ships.

The escorts moved as fast as they could, firing their Lances and weapon batteries at the Eldar, often missing. However, three lucky hits managed to destroy three unlucky Aconite Escorts. The Eldar response was just as heavily felt as a Hellebore targeted and picked off four Cobra destroyers and a Firestorm frigate. That left twenty Imperial Escorts and five Eldar. Direct scores on the Eldar ships were sparse, but numbers began to show as one by one the sleek, elegant Eldar vessels succumbed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The bridge of _Skull Ferros _was as insanely built as the rest of the ship. Sharp protrusions littered around, with still alive humans impaled on them. Their screams were deafening. One of the guards walked towards the throne like command chair, and motioned that he wanted to speak with him.

"What," came an exagerated rasp of a word.

"I believe their souls cry to be harvest." the guard stated, close to the lazily slumped commander.

"I cannot hear you over the deafening sound of pai--" He wheezed again, somewhat louder, when his sentence was cut off.

"I believe the harvest should begin," the guard yelled, more or less a scream.

"Do not interrupt me Haemonculus Kcral. Remember your place, or you'll be the ones who pain I so enjoy!" His voice took a flatter tone.

"My appoliges Archon," the Haemonculus' tone remained the same; sarcastic and arrogant. Though it had dimmed a considerable amount,"I'm merely stating that we should sweep the--"

"What!? Your words fall flat!" The Archon screamed over the unending cries of pain.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

To the port side flank of the Imperium forces a Warp rift opened. The swirling purple obscenity belching forth two massive ships.

The first one through was the largest of the two: a massive, square shaped ship with a fading rust red coloration. A massive symbol of office emblazoned on the prow. It was a gear encircling a half-Human half-Machine skull, the insignia of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

The second Battleship was more of a shock than the AdMech Forgeship. It was a Grand Crusier, painted night black with several identifing crests announcing to the Galaxy it's standing as a ship of the Emperors most glorious Inquistion. The stylised I proudly displayed on it's Black Prow.

"What in the Warp are they doing here?" the Admiral inquired, "Vox them, Vox them now!" he yelled at Techpriest Valusat. He harbored no ill will toward the hollowed Inquisition, however most Admirals disliked the blazing eyes of an Inquisitor glaring unrelentingly into them. Executions for Heresy and incompetence were all to common.

The Vox channel opened, the Inquisitor in plain sight on the Admirals Tactica screen. He appeared aged to his late 60's, with greying hair and a wrinkled complexion. His face bore many scars and he wore a great coat as black as his ship, under it heavily modified Carapace armor in plain sight, with a Plasma pistol displayed in it's holster. The same stylised I displayed on a chain around his neck.

The Admiral made the sign of the Aquila and made a slight bow.

The Inquisitor was first to break the erie silence,"Admiral Carius Decan, we picked up your desperate plea for help and have arrived,"

"M-mil lord," Carius stutered,"I thank the Emperor for your assistance, though may I inquire..."

"Speak," his voice boomed over the Vox channel,

"Mil lord, what brings you to Segmentum Tempestus?"

"We're 'en route to a outlying Imperial world on accounts of techno-heresy. We made a, pit stop, if you will, where we picked up your communique, I can not allow Xenos to destroy a fleet of the Emperor!"

The Inquisitors Grand Cruiser fired it's Nova cannon, belching forth the massive round that reached the one Eldar Aurora class Crusier in a mere second. What was left of the Eldar vessel was the sparse debris floated around in space.

The AdMech ship was next to open fire; Lances blazed across open space, Torpedos flew free from their bounds and Plasma let fly. Several Eldar escorts were caught in the sudden whithering swathe of fire. They shattered and floated lifelessly in space. At this point what few Eldar where left entered the Webway and fled. The Inquisitor opened a channel to Carius' fleet,"Ha! The Xenos fled like the broken spined scum they are!" The Inquisitor took some time to collect himself; he spoke again a couple seconds latter. "In the name of the Ordo Hereticus, I am conscripting you, your Guardsmen, and your fleet."

The Admiral offered no objection. He, his two other Battleships, Escorts and Transport were now apart of the Inquisitors fleet. "Yes, very well Inquisitor."

"For your information, Admiral, it's Inquisitor Caron Vaelois. Now prepare for Warp to these coordinates." The Inqusitor motioned to his Transmechanic off screen to transmit the designated course to the Admiral.

The Admiral recieved them and Voxxed them to his Navigator. The _Emperors Fury_'s blast shields closed down over Plasglass, the Gellar Field activated. The ship was ready for warp.

In sync the mighty ships entered the Ether.

**Reviews= good**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ha'Tak

The massive ships entered the Warp. To the Navigator it was all going accordingly, nothing major. Then, in a blink of an eye the ship began twist and turn. His head began aching, and his minds-eye was fogged, and all he could make out was Warp energy swirling in manners that threatened his sanity. Colors mashed in an astounding hurricane of ether. His throne room shorted, the glow globe hanging in the middle of the room exploded; only his burning Incense candles were left a lit. He began howling in pain as blood seeped from his eyes, and his body convulsed. A Warp Storm! A sudden Warp storm, appearing before anything could be done. The fleet was in a middle of an eldritch, swirling, deadly Warp Storm.

Consoles on the decks shorted, Servitors malfunctioned and the screams and howls of Serf crewmen and Naval armsmen could be heard in the bawls of the mighty _Emperors Might. _Brawls broke out and men driven insane by such proximity to the Warp storm. And then things turned for the worse, the Gellar Field malfunctioned and exploded, taking several decks with it. The Enginseers and Techpriests manning it were disintegrated.

Several other decks erupted abruptly in Warp hull ached as lesser Daemons clawed at it.

The Bridge was better off than the rest of the Emperor class Battleship.

"Throne, what was that!" Admiral Carius yelled

"The Navigator is not responding. It is very possible the Vox Spirts are refusing to comply, I'll have my Enginseers look into it-" Valusat was going of topic when the ship shook violently again, "I believe we are caught in a Warp storm! The Gellar field has failed! We are trapped, trapped in the blasted Warp!" Techpriest Valusat replied.

Then, as soon as it had began it ended and the massive fleet ships exited the warp.

* * *

"See! We should have attacked! Now the prey has escaped!" The Haemonculus stated.

"Patience, the prey have avoided the inevitable, for now. Enter the webway."

One by one the Dark Eldar pirate ships entered the webway, disappearing from sight.

* * *

The Imperial fleet was spat out back into the cold, black void of space.

"Where are we?" was the first thing Admiral Carius demanded.

"I am unsure, Lord. Our sensors and Vox's down." His loyal Techpriest answered.

"Status?"

"Crew casualty reports coming in from all over the ship, we've lost nearly a third of the crew-- including the Navigator and Servitors."

"And the ship?" Things weren't looking good.

"As I've said, Vox and sensors are down. We have short range Inter-system Communications, one moment please..." Techpriest Valusat punched in several runes on his console; the data he requesting being directed feed to him via his neural linkage connection,"Generators are running on low, repairs are being made."

"How long for the repairs?"

"Uncertain for the generators, approximately five hours to get most systems functional, if I divert all the Techpriests and Enginseers."

"Do it"

* * *

It wasn't long ago Enginseer Ronus received his new objective; reestablish connection to Vox and senors. He was laboring over an exposed circuit. Luckily, the damage to the systems were minimal, the main issue was that they were knocked out of alignment during the storm and sudden drop out. Sparks exploded in his face as he was working.

"Ronus, status on Vox and sensor?"

"Yes, Techpriest. System damage minimal, main issue's the alignment. Should have them realigned in half-an-hour."

"Good, check in when finished. Others system could use your attention."

The Enginseer got back to work. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Unknown to the Imperials, the Tau'ri ship, _Prometheus_, was dead in space, with the three Goauld Ha'tak attack vessels surrounding it. They'd lost weapons and engines during the initial conflict, and now were hanging above Latherus; a Goauld controlled planet

On board the Prometheus things were a stir. Personal moved through the corridors in large flocks to places that needed attention. On the bridge the assembled SG-1 was waiting. Waiting for something they could do,. Jack was there to kick ass, not wait idly stranded on a ship. Daniel was their to do what ever it is he does, Teal'c just stood there. The only one that had something to occupy her time with was Samantha Carter. She was busily typing into a console before the ships appeared.

At first the sensors went off the charts, then a massive ripple of purple exploded out of space. Shaking it spat out one ship at a time. The spacial rip was interesting, but nowhere near as much as the ships. They were huge! Even from such a large distance she could make out the enthralling Gothic architecture, (something Daniel was immediately interested in) and what could have only been massive guns.

"Whoa," commented Jack O'Neill."Those aren't Goauld. Carter-"

Carter knew what he was going to ask,"I have no clue who those belong to, sir."

"Well, then lets just hope that their on our side."

Carter got busy scanning the ships immediately after they dropped out, and now the scans had finished. The ships were massive, and numbered around 24. The smallest were around a Kilometer, the largest ship being a massive 30 Kilometers. To her surprise the scans couldn't penetrate their thick hull plating.

_What? _she thought, _how's that possible? That material would have to be incredibly dense..._

She then took a good look at them.

The first ship was large at a full 8 Kilometers. It appeared damaged, fires raging across it's Gothic hull. Several smaller ships clung close to it. The other ships were more impressive, if such a thing's possible. One a huge blockish ship that could almost only be a transport of some sort. It was colored a rust red, and larger than the first. A half-human, half-Mechanical, skull encircled by a gear was emblazoned on the next ship was... strange. Carter couldn't put a finger on it, but the next ship just sort of seemed to excrete dread and sorrow. It was pitch black in color with a stylised I on it's prow. That was all the detail she could take in before she began to get a headache.

_I wonder what those symbols stand for..._

* * *

On board the Ha'Tak vessels everyone paused to look at the massive intruders. They were truly impressive ships that appealed to the Goauld's sense of power, domination and intimidation. The only thing is that this time, the Goauld were intimidated. The most intimidating factor was that they clearly weren't Goauld, or any other know ship. The only thing that they bore resemblance to were the Tauri ships. And that, is what worried them.

Their self-proclaimed God, Kronus, sat on his throne surrounded by his most loyal Jaffa. He wouldn't show it, but he was afraid. He had lost Hyper-drive capabilities, power was almost completely drained from his ship and was venting atmosphere. Their was nothing he could do but wait and see.

* * *

Enginseer Ronus had completed his assigned duty. He was wrong, it only took him 23 minutes and 17.63 seconds, precisely.

"Techpriest Valusat, the systems are calibrated and aligned. The Machine spirits await your command."

"Very well Enginseer, report to the Generator rooms and see if the the Spirits will comply at 40% output."

"Aye Lord."

...

Admiral Cairus was in his command chair. His Servitors and crew working at their best to bring the _Emperors Fury _back too 100%.

"Admiral, Vox and Sensors are back," retorted the Techpriest.

"Very well, I want a full sensor sweep of the immediate area."

"Aye," he punched various runes on his console. Deep in the ship the generators fired up putting in the energy required for the sensors. Several beeps indicated that they were not alone, "We have several ships to our port side. They are small, escort size, and pose little threat. I believe we should attempt to contact the Inquisitor before we do anything more."

"Agreed, Vox the Inquisitors ship," the Admiral straightened out his well fitted uniform as the Inquisitor appeared once more on the Tactica screen.

"Yes, Admiral?" He questioned, an unmistakable hint of stress in his voice. Such a thing in someones voice can speak volumes.

"As you may be aware Inquisitor, their are four unidentified ships in our vicinity."

"Yes Admiral, I am aware," the Inquisitor took a dramatic pause," We lost several ships. Most were Escorts, but also the other Emperors Class Battleship,".He added "As you may know" to the end of his statment, with emphasis on the "you" part.

"I did not know that." He curtly addressed the sensor report. As surely as the inquisitor had said, three escorts and the Battleship were missing. This was unfortunate, but he had job to do, he reassured himself. He gave a quick prayer that the poor souls on those ships could find their way into the Emperors light. "Thank you for the information. Now, what is the status of the rest of the fleet?"

"Various Void shields failings and minor system damage. Nothing that can't be addressed."

"Understood. What should are next actions be?"

"Admiral! Three of the unidentified ships are moving towards us." yelled a crewman from some annexes. Surely enough, the Inquisitor's ship was the first to react.

"This is Inquisitor Caron Vaelois, Ordos Hereticus. I greet you in the name of the God-Emperor, now Halt your advance and state your names and business or be fired upon." The Inquisitor sent the communique to the awkward pyramid ships.

The response came quickly. The man looked rather old with gray hair and the wrinkled complexion. He was draped in a simple enough white robe in a lavishly decorated room. If the mans dress did not tip of the Imperium, then the Jaffa certainly did. Wearing their grey armor with heretical marks on their foreheads. "Bow before your god,Kronus, Tauri!"

That was all the Inquisitor needed. His comeback was quick and simple, but held all the power and intimidation that only the Inquisiton could muster. "Pray for mercy to the Emperor, Heretics, with your last breath." he cut the feed and addressed his crewman. "Open fire. Obliterate the two ships, leave the flagship crippled."

The Grand Cruiser's Lances struck out. The Ha'tak's shields flared in a desperate attempt to hold back the massive amount of power behind the lances. The attempt was futile and the Ha'taks were blown apart. The last ship that was supposed to be disabled was cut neatly in half.

"Draw us closer, I want that ship boarded and that Heretic brought to me, now!"


	3. Chapter 3: Boarding

"Prepare borders," rang around the ship from laud haulers. All around crewmen and armsmen were moving to suit up. The Inquisitor himself had ordered the action, and the men would be damned if they would be found wanting.

The dull black and grey armor and tunics of the armsmen could be seen moving down the narrow corridors in a brisk military jog, clearing the way for them of the serfs and peacekeepers.

Their bording craft had been assembled and fueled and awaited them. The enemy vessal was dead in the water, and they planned on entering through the ragged lower half.

Aboard the bridge the good Admiral observed it. It was a queer thing, shaped unlike anything he had seen before. Anyone who'd attempt to stand off against His holy Imperial Navy would _have _to be an insane heretic to use that thing. More worrying than the pathetic ship was what it entailed. They must be in some Emperor-forsaken sector, _hell_, he thought, _we could even be stuck in an unreachable system. _He shuddered at the thought. If that was true, that would mean the system was in the middle of a warpstorm. The entire system would probably be crawling with heretics, and worse.

The armsmen had loaded up. The Inquisitor insisted on an overwhelming display of force. They secured themselves in the shock webbing and harnesses, their hellguns, lasguns, shotguns and flamers held close to their bodies. There was no doubt in their mind that they would break the enemy, everyone there was a veteran. _We've faced worse, _they all thought.

With a resounding shutter and a blast the square borders left the cargo hold. The men shuddered in their seats. Clearly, the techpriests who designed and manufactured these craft never heard of inertial dampeners. Or they didn't care. _Bloody machine-men._

* * *

In his throne room Kronus was pacing back and forth.

"Report!" he ordered.

"Lord, we've lost weapons, engines and the hyperdrive, along with the base of the pyramid. The enemy ship's launched several dozen small craft, the Jaffa are standing by to repel borders."

"Good," he said. He wouldn't let his anxiety and nervousness show. _Those heathens are after me! The insolent fouls, I should have them flogged raw! _

The Jaffa around the ship felt the same as their lord, although they didn't know this. They were more scared and worried than anything. Boarding operations weren't the Goa'ulds usual modus operandi. However, First Prime So'kesh enjoyed believing he had done a good job setting up his lord's defense, with the majority of troops centered around their lord. He had set up heavy weapons in the corridors in front of the garrison, and lookouts at the farthest reaches of the ship. The heathens were surely in for a nasty surprise.

"Do you think they are Tau'ri?" Asked one of his men.

"No, they would have pulled out these monsters much sooner if they were."

"They mentioned a god-emperor. I didn't know they even had a sense of religion."

"Kronus only knows what they truly are." So'kesh shrugged.

* * *

Onboard the Promethus SG-1 looked on in awe. The sight of the massive ships still hadn't fully sunk in, even the smallest were still a good magnitude larger than a Ha'tak. and now as if to make things even more complicated the ships had launched what appeared to be boarders. Carter thought they were going to attempt to salvage the ship.

"Carter, do they know that we are here?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it sir, that comminque they sent wasn't directed at anybody in particular, however if they thought we were here they surely would have done something about it by now." She said, "Besides, most of our power is gone. I'd doubt we'd emit much of a reading. The hyperdrive is almost repaired though." She added.

"Good," Jack was sure the rest of his team (except maybe Jackson) wanted to double time haul ass out of there. They already had enough pictures and video feed to show to Hammond, and the longer they stayed the more likely they were to be found.

* * *

In the lead boarding craft, men carefully ran through their procedures mentally. The sergeant, Kalibane, and ship Commissar Gerard had made the plan clear. The troops would be unloaded in the damaged corridors, in full vacuum kit, where they would then enter the ship. Ideally, they would be able to drain the ship of oxygen and gravity, minimizing resistance gravely. However, even insane heretics would (or at least should) know to engage emergency protocols to keep the internal pressure. Worst case scenario was a blast door blocking out the entire boarding force.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan. I expect everyone to stick to it. Remember your training, carapace and hellgun up front, flamer in rear, lasguns and shotguns in-between." Kalibane announced, minutes from docking.

"The Emperor protects. These heretics deserve nothing less than death. The Inquisitor, however, wants their leader brought to him alive. Don't disappoint him."  
Gerard intoned. No one on the ship wanted to have to tell the admiral or the Inquisitor himself of their failure.

The men checked their weapons one last time before a loud resounded _thud _motioned that they had connected with the enemy vessel.

The two side ports hissed as the hermetical seal was broken, the men activating their rebreathers, the commissar donning a gasmask. Following standard procedure, Jenkins was the first one out, his hellgun deftly covering the corridor he entered into. From the other side of the ship exited the commissar and the first sweep team of 5 men. Sergeant Kalibane and the other 5 exited the opposite side. After they secured the landing, the next 4 fire teams exited.

All teams, the 3 on the left and the 3 on the right, began advancing towards the sealed door at the end of the corridor in the weightless environment.

"Can you open the door?" the commissar asked.

"Xenos technology," the Sergeant said, and kicked what he assumed to be the door release to the satisfactory sound of the atmosphere exiting the ship. Everything went perfectly, either they didn't have automatic sealing procedures emplaced or they abandoned this cross section.

"Jaffa, kree!" The men heard from beyond the portal, as several orange energy weapons were discharged, scarring the wall. To the mens collective disappointment, the enemy also appeared to be wearing some kind of ceremonial helmet rated for no-atmosphere.

"Die scum!" The commissar yelled, and charged the heretics. They had bunched into a squad of roughly 15. They clearly weren't expecting the humans to charge, the commissar hitting the un-braced soldiers like a wrecking ball, troops floating away and slamming into the walls. Before they could regain their barring he was on them once more, hacking and slashing with his chainsword. Their feeble armor was like paper.

The Jaffa stared in horror at the damage the lone human had wrought, the viscera of their comrades floating in zero gravity, obscuring their vision. They had taken to firing panicked, not looking or particularly caring where they shot.

All around the ship resounded with more _thumps, _the other borders had connected.

The commissar ducked out of the way into a recess in the wall as the Jenkins opened up, stitching a bright red pulsing path from left to right, bisecting the heretics with gratifying screams and explosions of sparks and viscera as the laser weapon heated the moisture of their skin, melding armor to flesh and causing hundreds of microscopic flash-explosions.

The commissar was first through the portal, pushing off of the wall and floating through the gore, pushing away the helmeted bodies, followed closely by the rest of the combined squad.

From another direction, Greene's squad fought their way in. They had met stiffer resistance upon running into a heavy staff emplacement. Greene himself was hit, but his carapace armor held, however one of his troopers wasn't so lucky, the blast cauterizing a large round circle on his chest.

"Frag out!" Greene called, as he tossed a grenade that rebounded off of a wall. This section of the ship still retained it's gravity and atmosphere, a blast-door had sealed off Greene's entrance. The frag's detonation filled the wide sealed corridor with a satisfying, resounded _bang. _Ceasing the initiative, Greene and his squad mate Charles charged, only to find the cannon shredded as well as the three Jaffa manning it. They weren't expecting that. Clearly these foul heretics never fought such close quarters before. Their staff weapons were ridiculous for one, much to large and ungainly for such close quarters combat.

From there on out the squad proceeded unhararssed, until they came upon a rounding in the golden, hieroglyphed walls. In true professional fashion, Greene carefully checked the round to be greeted by several staff blasts. He motioned to his men, and three armsmen advanced, Greene providing covering fire with his hellgun. The first armsmen was struck in the arm, while the second managed to take to a knee and shoulder his combat shotgun. The specialist flensing ammunition making short work of the first Jaffa, the trooper quickly cycled and fired two more times, while the third armsmen brought up his lasgun and laid down more suppressive semi-auto fire. The injured first man had fallen onto his back, and fired with his good right arm and laspistol.

The Jaffa were surprised to say the least when a man had looked at them from around the corner, but not nearly as surprised as when they took the offensive. They had fallen back to the alcoves for cover, frightened by the loud weapon one of the heathens was carrying. Ruby red beams soon joined, a truly immense amount of firepower, melting the hieroglyphs on the walls to slag, and burning through the Jaffa's thin armor.

"Jaffa, retreat!" their leader yelled. "Fall back, hold the portal!" They broke rank to double time it to the portal way, when the armsmen seized full advantage of it, shooting them in the arse.

* * *

From the bridge of the Promethus SG-1 continued to monitor the space battle. Carter was right, as the ships were boarders, as they disappeared into the damaged Ha'tak. Jack had been monitoring the ship, and to his astonishment the number of life signs continued to decrease. They weren't attempting to force a surrender, they were executing the entire crew in person.

Daniel had been busy taking notes on the ship's architecture, eerily reminiscent of early European Gothic and medieval styles. Everything about the ships was elaborately done on a massive scale, works of art having been carved into the ship's armor and gun ports. Skeletons, skulls, angels, it looked as if someone had lifted a medieval cathedral and had thrown it into space.

Teal'c watched as the Gao'uld were devastated. He too hoped they were on their side.

Meanwhile, Carter was busy seeing to some damaged systems on the bridge. The repair crews labored away in the ship's bowels trying to get the hyperdrive engines back online, when they finally finished. One of the grease monkeys notified the bridge.

"That's it, repairs are finished," reported colonel Carter, lifting herself up from behind a communications console she had just finished repairing. The ship had sustained heavy damage from the enemy fleet that the strangers had so easily picked apart.

"Good, take us out," ordered Lionel Pendergast, the commanding officer. The ship quickly barked and fled, the hyperdrive opening up a rift.

* * *

"Inquisitor," a thin voice said, "a ship has left the system,"

"What? Where did it come from?"

"It appears to have been running silent the entire time,"

"Hmm. Good. Let them run and tell these heretics, the Emperor's fist has arrived to bring his light to this begotten system! Open a vox to the admiral."

"Yes, sire."

* * *

So'Kesh was defiantly worried now. Despite his perfect planning, his men had failed him. The last report he received placed the enemy directly outside of the section his men were occupying, if he fell, the heathens would have a direct route to the control room, and Lord Kronus.

"Jaffa, hold this pass. Do not fail your god, no matter what foul heathens or the damage they deal comes through that corridor."

A metal cylinder bounced to his feet.

"Jaffa-" he began, but was cut short as the frag grenade detonated.

"In the name of the Emperor, charge!" order the Commissar, and the men initiated a covered advance. Armsman Kyle had long since ran out of power-packs for his lasweapons, and had resorted to a bulky autopistol he carried and his combat knife. He was the first man to reach the Jaffa's line, and he slammed his combat knife in between one of the heretics neck, avoiding his armored collar. He was hit twice by staff blasts, before the Jaffa were overwhelmed by the armsmens superior firepower.

Inside the control room, Kronus paced unpredictably. His first prime had fallen within the opening seconds of the fight, and even now he could hear the sounds of firece battle, the cries, the resounding blasts, horrible weapons he'd never seen before or most likely again. When suddenly, the sealed metal portal exploded, and black shod figures clambered in. The two Jaffa left with him opened up, and hit a couple of the heathens before they could brandish their weapons.

Both Jaffa were shredded under red lasfire, the blasts blowing holes in their armor, and cauterizing limbs as they were torn off.

Before Kronus could resist a large man in a scarlet sash and a peaked cap knocked him out with the hand-guard of his viscous looking sword.


End file.
